skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rotor and Prop
This article is about the Roleplay setting. For the place you get Missions, see Tavern. Also known as the R&P, RP, or just "the tavern," the Rotor and Prop is the tavern where Skyrates gather to chat... and much more. You'll want to read the FAQ and the Roleplaying Guide before joining the fray. Everything in the R&P is assumed to be in character, and taking place in the tavern, unless stated otherwise. Description The Rotor and Prop has all the usual things that a real-world tavern might have: barstools in front of the long bar on one side of the room, couches to the other side, and tables scattered randomly about the rest of the area. Behind the bar is a door to a backroom, and on the other side of the bar, there is a staircase leading upstairs to rooms for weary skyrates to rest. The rooms upstairs aren't usually used, as the patrons of the bar tend to nod off where they sit, but the rooms are always available for a private talk or an overnight stay. There are only a few rules written on the signs posted both inside and outside of the tavern: * "All Firearms are to be stowed in the weapon lockers" * "Any public displays of affection are to be confined to the couches" * "No antimatter." Bartending A few of the tavern's regulars often volunteer to tend the bar, though if no bartender is available, patrons are encouraged to serve themselves, while exercising due responsibility to preserve a clean and tidy establishment for the other guests. The bartender also has the duty of asking the Three Questions of newcomers to the R&P. They are as follows: * Who are you? * Where are you from? * Where are you headed? They can be asked by anyone, but if there's a tender, let him or her ask, please. Ordering a drink :See also Drinks The Rotor and Prop differs from the majority of Skytopian taverns, pubs, and bars in that it provides meals and drinks gratis -- free of charge. This business model is sustained by donations of food and beverages, and the donated time of its patrons to tend the bar, prepare food, and perform maintenance on the building itself. Occasional monetary donations aren't rejected, but they are never solicited. The broad selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks available a the Rotor and Prop rivals even the most esoteric Cidadean bars and nightclubs, largely due to the 'donated' nature of the products on offer, which results in a mishmash of different types and varieties of beer, wine, and liquor. The R&P is famous for its selection, possessing more or less anything brewed under the sun (and a few things brewed underground) in Skytopia. The Rotor and Prop won't serve alcoholic beverages to characters whose declared or implied age is below the legal drinking age in the Commonwealth of Skytopia, which is twenty (20) years. So please don't ask for a Mai Tai if your character is nineteen. R&P skylet Some frequently used locations on the skylet include the airport and hangar, the hospital, and the park. Just about anything you'd find in a small town. Locales * Airport: The Rotor and Prop is located within a few minutes' walk of a small full-service airport, with just enough runway space to land the largest of planes, and a mooring mast and 'dry-dock' service bays for airships. The control tower shares its building with a very small terminal. (Also: Hangar, Tarmac, Runway, Control Tower, Terminal) * Nearby Town: The skylet is also home to a small town, which features a number of small shops and restaurants, as well as a large cluster of upscale apartment complexes that cater to the pilots that call the skylet home. The town has a population of about 5500, but it occupies nearly the entire skylet. * Hrothar's Park: Named for the Skytopian pilot credited with the rediscovery of the skylet, Hrothar's Park on the eastern side of the skylet offers a variety of amenities, such as running trails, play fields, and a large nature preserve. Category:Game Basics Category:User created content Category:Roleplay